Por unos boletos
by KuroDerpy
Summary: (Nyotalia) Julchen tiene unos boletos en su poder y esta deseosa que alguien especial valla con ella, sin embargo su asombrosidad no contó con los los giros del destino


_**Ciao! Hace mucho no escribía nada de Hetalia y la verdad como que me hacía falta hacer algo bueno con lo que más adoro. Pensé que no pero aun tengo mucha creatividad que dar. Por eso vengo con este one-shot de prueba, depende de la aceptación es que decidiré si hago algo más largo de esta pareja.**_

_**Tengo que aclarara que es un Prusia (female) x Hungría (male). Hice una combinación de hetalia normal con el nyotalia y espero que les agrade.**_

_**Antes de empezar hare unas aclaraciones con los nombres de los personajes:**_

_**Julchen Beilschmidt (Prusia)**_

_**Daniel Héderváry (Hungría)**_

_**Anneliese Edelstein (Austria)**_

_**Vladimir (Rumania)**_

_**Sin más que decir espero que les guste el pequeño fic y si les sobra tiempo regálenme un review :3**_

* * *

Pedir una cita a la persona que te gusta, se dice fácil, se alardea de ello pero….hacerlo de verdad es una historia totalmente diferente. Más si se trata de una chica con un enorme ego y el chico al que le pedirá salir es su amigo/rival.

Era un día "normal" como todos en Hetalia World Academy, los alumnos iban y venían de sus clases. Pero para una albina el día no era tan normal. Julchen Beilschmidt no era una chica precisamente penosa, pero ahora se encontraba hecha un mar de nervios.

Había estado esperando con ansias el final de las clases para ir hablar con él, solo así podría encontrarlo sin esa pesada de la señorita remilgada de Anneliese Edelstein que solo se la pasaba quejándose sin apartase de él, de Daniel Héderváry. A pesar de que Daniel y Julchen siempre han tenido sus roces por el carácter de ambos, ella ya le costaba cada vez mas negar lo que sentía por ese niño bonito afeminado como le decía.

Como un depredador a su presa Julchen dio con el chico, sentía que el destino se había puesto en contra de ella para hacerla sentir más nerviosa. Si no como explicaban que Daniel se viera más atractivo que de costumbre. Ese cabello semi-largo y amarrado se movía graciosamente contra el viendo mientras el dueño caminaba hacia la salida de la academia. La albina corrió para alcanzarle mientras le llamaba.

-¡Daniel! Espérame afeminado ¡kesesese!-

Había cosas que simplemente no se podían omitir en una persona. El castaño detuvo su andar y giro su vista para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz que podría reconocer incluso en el agujero más oscuro del mundo.

-¿Eh?...¿Julchen?...¿Qué es lo que pasa?...-

Ambos no podían definirse como los mejores amigos del mundo, la relación de ambos era muy complicada y aun así se conocían desde niños.

-Afem…Digo Daniel…necesito hablar contigo de algo- empezó a decir la auto nombrada prusiana de forma muy nerviosa mientras escondía tras de sí dos boletos para el parque de diversiones –Mi asombrosa persona te vio y se me ocurrió algo…bueno es algo que te necesito pedir…y no es que mi asombrosidad necesite algo de ti, pero…- la pobre chica se estaba trabando con sus propias palabras.

"_Vamos Jul, tu puedes decírselo ¡Lo practicamos toda la mañana! El no podría negarle nada a tan asombrosa persona como yo ¿verdad?"_

Hablaba para sí misma la albina dentro de su mente, se estaba avergonzando de no tener el valor de soltarlo todo de una vez, pero entonces no sonaría genial y toda ella era genial.

Mientras Julchen estaba pedida en su monologo interno, Daniel la contempló. Su amiga de la infancia, su eterna rival. Si no discutía con ella en el día este se volvía perezosamente aburrido. La escucho balbucear su petición, no le daba muchas pistas de lo que quería así que su mente de chico tuvo que trabajar rápido. Soltando un gran suspiro la interrumpió.

-No hace falta que sigas…ya sé que es lo que quieres y tu monumental ego no te lo permite decírmelo-

-¿Eh?... ¡¿Ya….Ya lo sabes?!- la albina se puso aun más nerviosa mientras esperaba las próximas palabras del castaño.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Quieres que te ayude de nuevo con matemáticas…-

Julchen sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído desde el cielo, estaba a punto de corregir a Daniel, pero este siguió hablando.

-Bueno no me extraña, me entere por ahí que sacaste un cincuenta y dos en tu última prueba, como puedes ser tan cabeza de chorlito, si pasaras más tiempo estudiando y menos en los video juegos tu…..-

Daniel no pudo seguir hablando, había recibido un impacto directo de la rodilla de la albina en su entre pierna, no cabía la duda que Julchen estaba cabreada. La cara de dolor del castaño era un poema puro, algunos rumores dicen el pobre chico escupió sangre a la hora del impacto. El chico se agarro su zona herida con ambas manos, no pudo contener unas cuantas lagrimas que le salieron debido al dolor.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- el castaño estaba adolorido y enojado

A la albina le saltaba una vena en la frente ¿Cómo podía fijarse en alguien tan inconsciente y odioso como Daniel?

-Eres un idiota….Yo me voy a casa…. ¡Torpe afeminado!-

Julchen camino a su casa sin prisa, su mirada estaba seria y fija al frente. En su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de decirle la verdad. Sus rojizos ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, al punto que tuvo que detenerse. Se dejo caer sentada a un lado del camino.

-¡Ese idiota afeminado!- grito frustrada y triste. Saco aquellos boletos de su bolsillo y los contemplo –Y pensar que West me los dio-

Sus recuerdos volaron hasta su hermano menor, este le regalo los boletos hace unos día, se los había sacado en una rifa que hacen en el súper mercado -"_Seguro hay alguien con que quieras ir por eso te los doy"-_ cuando le dijo esas palabras ella inmediatamente había pensado en Daniel.

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!- grito enojada mientras despeinaba su largo cabello blanco –Creo que necesito el consejo de los expertos- saco su teléfono celular y de inmediato se puso a llamar –Tal vez uno de ellos quiera ir conmigo y olvide este mal trago-

-Bonjour amour, aquí tu mayor fantasía al habla…..!AH! Julchen preciosa que sorpresa que me llamaras, siendo que hace poco salimos de clases-

-¡Francis cállate!...necesito consejos pero más que otra cosa que alguien me acompañe al parque de diversiones para distraerme, no es que no pueda divertirme sola, pero necesito que alguien alabe mi asombrosidad- la albina llamo a su mejor amigo francés, fue el primero que tenía en marcado rápido

-Jul…mon amour. Eso suena adorable pero no podre, tengo mi agenda ocupada estos días tu sabes cómo es, llega el fin de semana y todos quieren un pedazo de mi y ...¿Jul?...¿Julchen?...¿sigues ahí?...¿Bonjour?-

La chica le había colgado de inmediato a su amigo, no tenía ganas de oír sus explicitas explicaciones de su vida privada. Intentaría suerte una vez más con su otro amigo cercano, el segundo en su marcado rápido era su amigo más distraído, Antonio.

-Holaaaaaaa~ - canturreo el español al contestar su celular

-¡Antonio! ¿Vas conmigo al parque de diversiones? ¡Podremos comer churros hasta que nos enfermemos!-

-¿Quién habla?-

Julchen se dio un facepalm en toda la frente, de verdad jamás se había podido explicar cómo su amigo español podía ser tan, tan, cabeza dura.

-¡Antonio soy Julchen! Despabila loco tomatero-

-¡JAJAJA! Julchen no te había reconocido-

-No me digas... Como sea ¿Vas a ir conmigo al parque de diversiones?-

-¿Qué parque de diversiones?-

La chica colgó de inmediato. No estaba de humor para explicarle a su amigo diez veces las cosas y luego resultara que no podía ir con ella. Ahora estaba molesta y no se le había pasado el malestar de lo que ocurrió con Daniel. Se puso a ver los boletos mientras abrazaba sus piernas con tristeza.

-Esto es un desastre…. ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Se los regreso a West? Eso no sería nada asombroso…-

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-

Hablo de repente una voz directamente en su oreja, lo que provocó que la albina se girara bruscamente al momento que sentía que le iba a dar un infarto. Se encontró con una santurrona cara que se reía de ella. Era aquel extraño chico amante de los vampiros que era de Rumania.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Valla susto que te peque Jul…. ¡Hola!-

-¡Vladimir! ¿Por qué me asustas así?-

-Mejor dime porqué tienes el ceño fruncido- le contesto el rumano mientras ponía su dedo en la frente de la albina –Te van a salir arrugas si sigues así ¿Te paso algo?-

-Bueno es que yo….algo que planeé no me salió y tu sabes lo asombrosa que soy, entonces….-

-¡Mira! Me encontré unos boletos en el piso ¡Son del parque de diversiones!- Vlad había tomado los boletos que tiro Julchen al ser asustada por el mismo.

-¡Regrésame eso tu lunático!- exigió de inmediato la albina – ¡No son para ti, son míos!-

Vladimir la vio un momento sorprendió, pero rápidamente cambio su cara por una picara mientras jugaba con los boletos -¡Oh claro que no son para mí!- dijo burlonamente –Son para un chico de cabello castaño y con cara de muñeca ¿verdad?-

Ese entrometido siempre sabía más de lo que debía, al menos eso pensó la albina. Primero sintió sorpresa, luego enojo y al final vergüenza. Las tres cosas quedaron claramente delatadas por su pálido rostro.

-Eso no te interesa….mejor regrésamelos y vete de una vez…-

-¡Pero claro que me interesa!- Vlad había atrapado la mano de la chica con la suya –Yo lo vi todo mientras salía y déjame decirte que es una lástima lo que paso- con un rápido movimiento Julchen estaba cara a cara del rumano, con una mano seguía sosteniendo a la albina, con su otro brazo ya la había rodeado por la cintura quedando el cuerpo de ambos pegados –El te rechazó ¿no es así?-

Los ojos de Julchen se abrieron grandes ante la sorpresa –Tú no sabes lo que paso en verdad, deja de decir tonterías y suéltame-

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso por ahora linda Jul. Todos los días veo como lo persigues a sabiendas que el solo sigue a Anneliese, es un divertido triangulo amoroso. Por eso hoy te vengo con la opción de que salgas de ese bucle sin fin….- la cara de Vlad se empezó acercar peligrosamente hacia la de la albina mientras hablaba –Todo lo que debes hacer es descubrir tu delgado cuello y dejar que yo te tom…-

En un parpadeo Julchen y los boletos desaparecieron del agarre del rumano. Este se quedo estático con las manos al aire pues frente a sus ojos estaba un castaño con una mirada que podía fundir el metal.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Vladimir?!- gruño Daniel con una peligrosa aura de ira a su alrededor. Julchen se encontraba tras de él con la cara llena de asombro y desconcierto – ¡Vuelves a tocar así a Julchen y te tiro esos colmillos falsos que tienes!-

El rumano dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante esa declaración –Y dicen que Francis es el experto en el amor, pero yo puedo hacerlo tan bien como él- dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse, mientras se alejaba se pudo escuchar su risa de complacencia.

-¿Afeminado que estás haciendo aquí?- la albina al fin había salido de la sorpresa y encaro al castaño

-Bueno…después del golpe me costó recuperarme, por eso tarde en venir a buscarte. Saliste corriendo de tal manera que no entendí porque te enojaste- Daniel se rasco la nuca apenado.

Julchen suspiro cansada antes de hablar de nuevo -¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas malteadas? Pero tu pagas ¡Kesesese!-

-Creo que es buena idea Jul…- sonrió un poco el chico.

Ambos se fueron caminando mientras reían de nuevo animados, siendo los amigos/rivales que son. Los boletos del parque de diversiones quedaron en el suelo, pero no tardaron en irse volando con el viento al igual que las preocupaciones de la albina. Tal vez no era el momento para decirle a Daniel que salieran, pero eso no quería decir que no lo intentaría a futuro. Una persona tan asombrosa como ella no podía rendirse tan fácilmente y era claro que no lo haría con Daniel, el húngaro que conquisto su corazón.


End file.
